


Study Time - Armin Arlet x Reader

by nerdy_armin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_armin/pseuds/nerdy_armin
Summary: Grad Student!AUY/N and Armin are Ph.D students studying for their final exams. They quickly go from studying books to studying.... anatomy?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182
Collections: aot favs





	Study Time - Armin Arlet x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of my oneshot collection!!   
> I just decided to post this individually!!

Not a day goes by where you don't regret pursuing higher education. It's difficult but you knew that if you ever wanted to do something meaningful with your English degree, you had to have that Ph.D. Luckily, you've met some friends in your classes along the way.

As a matter of fact, through your classes is how you met your partner, Armin. He was pursuing his Ph.D in History, specifically Classical Civilizations. He was entranced by the world and he loved to talk to anyone about it. The only difference between you and anyone else was that you listened. You met in a research basics course and you haven't stopped talking since. He introduced you to his friends, Eren who was studying International Studies, and Mikasa who was in PT school. You were impressed with how long they've known each other, and very quickly got along with them.

You introduced Armin to Jean, who was like a brother to you. You had met in undergrad and were basically inseparable. You knew Jean used to have a crush on you but it never went anywhere. It was completely platonic and the both of you, after some time and fighting, learned to love it that way.

Your friend group was pretty connected and everyone knew each other pretty well. But, nobody really knew you and Armin were dating. You guys weren't really public with your personal lives. Especially since you both were always super busy. It was rare to even have a moment alone with each other. As of late, things have been really tight. Exams were just around the corner and the both of you were always either studying, working, or grading papers from other undergraduate students. The last time you saw Armin was maybe a week ago.

Armin was a busy bee, but you didn't mind. You would always text and talk about your day, but the both of you knew that it could never match what it felt like in person. While you had your hands full with being a Teaching Assistant for some English classes, Armin worked at the university library and was always trying to help students in any way he could. The library at the university was something to be admired. It was a staggering 8 stories tall, with each floor specializing in a different set of topics and having a wide range of study places. There was an unspoken rule about the library: the higher you go, the quieter it is. Generally, the 8th floor is where you made your home if you remembered to actually go to the library to study, as it was nice and quiet and nobody was really up there too often.

The day was nice and cool, a fresh autumn breeze blowing through the trees and a few leaves falling to the ground. Even though exam season was hellish, you still enjoyed the beauty around campus.

Y/N: Armin, have you seen the trees? Heck, have you even touched grass lately? How long have you been cooped up in the library?

You texted Armin and put your back into your backpack pocket as you took the time to stroll through the quad. You knew you should be studying, but why miss out on such a beautiful day? Chaucer can wait a couple of hours. As you were breathing in the fresh air, you felt a familiar buzz against your back. You reached for your phone and raised your hand to shield the sun's gaze from the screen so you can see the text.

Armin: Haha very funny.... and exactly how many pints of Ben and Jerry's have you gone through within the week? 5?

You laughed to yourself quietly. You and Armin love to poke fun at each other. The both of you had such quick wits and it translated through your intellectual humor and dorky puns. You might as well crown Armin the king of ocean puns because he won't stop making them and they always come when you least expect it.

Armin: I'm in the library with another shift. I did see an interesting name on the Study Lounge Reservation sheet though....

You rolled your eyes. Occasionally when you knew you really had to study you'd reserve the lounge space on the 8th floor that overlooks the quad and the common space. It was a nice place to focus and get your work done, which you had a lot of.

Y/N: Aren't those supposed to be confidential, Arlet? What are you, my stalker?

Armin: Absolutely.

You laughed as you put your phone back into your pocket and collected your things, slowly making your way to the library. You weren't really excited to read through all the assigned readings again to prepare for your exams, but you were excited to see Armin again. His gentle eyes and his soft blonde hair never failed to make you smile and to make your heart beat just a little faster.

Your footsteps echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings as you took a shortcut to the library. Sure you loved looking at the common space from the 8th floor but down in the dirt of things, it was always crowded and loud and just a hassle to push through. You lightly logged up the steps and rounded the corner to reveal the stunning library before you. You smiled to yourself before opening the door and walking inside.

It was an uncharacteristically beautiful day today, considering the fact the entire week before was abysmal and raining. So, you decided to take advantage of the nice weather and wear one of your favorite outfits, while keeping it professional, of course. Your plaid skirt swung around your thighs and your white buttondown shirt seemed to glow as the sunlight through the windows reflected off of it. Your heels clanked softly as you made your way down the foyer and to the desk to get the unlock code for the study lounge. Your backpack was slung over your shoulder, as you were trying to find your phone to find the confirmation of your reservation.

You made your way to the main desk but nobody was there. There was a cute little bell that had a sign underneath it that said 'Ring for Service' but you still hesitated to ring it. Even though the murmur of voices hung in the air and silence wasn't really enforced on the first floor, you still felt guilty. You took a quiet breath as you gently pressed on the bell, trying to be as quiet as possible. You heard a faint clatter of books in the back before a familiar blonde-headed figure stumbled out from the back.

"I'm sorry I was just--", the man was cut off as he raised his head to meet your gaze. A large smile erupted on his face as he finally realized who was standing before him, "Y/N! I--I wasn't expecting to see you for the next...", he paused as he checked his wristwatch, "half an hour!" He was clearly pleasantly surprised.

"Well, I couldn't resist coming to visit my little bookworm", you stated fondly, knowing that he absolutely hated that nickname.

Armin rolled his eyes at you before quickly glancing at you up and down. His eyes widened slightly when he saw your skirt and he hoped you wouldn't see but he made it hard to not be obvious.

"Arlet, my eyes are up here, and my room reservation is down there", you said while pointing to the screen in front of him, which earned you a light chuckle from him. Bits of his hair fell in front of his face and his eyes crinkled with joy. You forgot how cute he looked when he laughed. You noticed how Armin had changed just a bit. A new hair cut, and he looked slightly fitter than the last time you saw him as if somehow his shirt had shrunken in the wash, "Armin, did your shirt shrink in the wash? It looks a bit tight... not that I'm complaining", you finished with a smirk.

Armin's face turned bright red and he reached over the counter to push you, "Y/N we are in public...", he murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "but I've been making some real progress at the gym, actually thanks to Jean."

You mentally facepalmed, you had totally forgotten that Armin had a new goal to actually work out more. Meanwhile, you were still a couch potato binging the latest shows.

"Oh Armin, I can't believe I forgot... I'm such a bad girlfr--", Armin cut you off with a gentle finger against your lips.

"Y/N, you are not a horrible girlfriend. Except when you don't share the ice cream and kick me out just to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine by yourself", Armin started but then ended with a lighthearted chuckle. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he shook his head and typed something into the computer

You sighed and just looked at Armin. You could stare at him all day. His gorgeous blue eyes, his newly fit physique, the nicely fitted jacket over his buttondown. You quickly shook your head out of your thoughts when you heard Armin chuckle. He noticed you zoning out. It really has been too long since you've last really spoken to each other.

"Am I good to go, Dr. Arlet?", you teased lightly. It wasn't long until the both of you would be graduating and earning the title of Doctor. It definitely felt strange but at the same time, you were really excited. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't notice something mysterious flickering over Armin's eyes, gone just as quickly as it came.

"Yup, the big lounge overlooking the common space, right?", Armin asked as confirmation, probably library policy.

You nodded as you adjusted your grip on your backpack. Armin gave you the code and you smiled gratefully at him. Just as he was about to turn around, you quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a quick kiss. His hand instinctually reached to cup your face. As you pulled away, a dazed look came across Armin's eyes. You smirked to yourself as you turned and headed to the elevators, giving Armin a flirtatious wave. Your skirt swayed back and forth and your heels clicked against the floor once again, only this time you felt a pair of eyes on you the whole time.

As you reached the study lounge, you unlocked the door and shut it softly behind you, trying to be as quiet as possible even though there was hardly anybody up here. You set your stuff down in a chair and walked over to the windows. Everybody looked so small from up here. It was interesting that you could see everybody but due to the sun and well, physics, nobody could really see you. You finally managed to pull yourself away from the window and walked over to the door, flipping the 'Reserved' sign into view and shutting the blinds. Nothing made you more annoyed than people knocking on the door while your studying or coming in, only to find that you were there, and then leaving. That's why you decided to reserve the room in advance this time to make sure you were unbothered.

A couple of hours into your studying, you found that you were making good headway. You were quietly listening to your classical music playlist as you took notes on previously recorded lectures and connecting the dots that you weren't able to earlier. Studying was really nice, as it gave you a nice quiet space to yourself with no distractions. Then, a knock knocked you out of your thoughts. You shook your head to realize what happened when you heard a gentle knock again. You huffed and got out of your seat, ready to chew out the poor soul that couldn't read the 'Reserved' sign at the front of the door. You harshly yanked open the door, your mouth already open to yell, before you saw Armin standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, Armin, it's you!", you let out a sigh of relief as you stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm glad it was me because I'm worried about what would've happened if it wasn't", Armin replied as he walked in and set his stuff down across from yours.

"Armin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... librarian-ing?", you asked confusedly. You were so glad that he was here but you also knew he had a job to do.

"Y/N, the English Ph.D. candidate, and the best word you could come up with is librarian-ing?", Armin asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Looks like you needed more help studying than I thought."

You simply rolled your eyes and made your way back to your seat, "Well, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful", you said as you tossed Armin a deck of flashcards, which he fumbled and inevitably dropped. Your eyes lingered on his ass, unashamedly, and looked away when he got up, acting as if you never looked. Of course, Armin was none the wiser. You sat down in the chair across from him, legs crossed, as you waited for Armin to settle in and ask you questions. But since you've been studying for hours, you decided to have some fun with him instead.

"Umm okay, first question, what was the external purpose for Chaucer's tales?"

"To flip off the English people", you answered cockily. Your completely wrong answer took Armin by surprise as he sputtered and gasped and tried to reroute your answer to the correct one but you simply smiled contently.

"Y/N you have to take this seriously... this is your exams we're talking about here," Armin tried to justify actually studying.

"Okay okay I'll take this next one seriously...", you said while leaning back in your chair. Armin's eyes widened as he quickly drew his eyes back to the cards and his face grew red. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"Could you repeat that Dr. Arlet?", you said, allowing Armin's future title to just roll off your tongue, as you weren't really focusing on the question.

Before you had a chance to answer, another knock came at the door. You rolled your eyes and went to the door to see that the sign had fallen off. You open the door to tell the student that it was reserved and they quickly apologized and left. You bent down to pick the sign up off the floor and readjusted its position on the floor to make sure it didn't fall again. As you were fixing the sign, you felt a pair of hands on your waist. You shot up in surprise and looked at Armin with shock.

"Who was it, Y/N?", he asked innocently, his firm grip still on your waist.

"N--Nobody, just a student asking if this room was reserved", you answered while curiously trying to read Armin only to end up even more confused. His eyes were calmly set, his blue eyes piercing yours. You wiggled out of his grip as the both of you went back to your study spots.

Armin kept quizzing you on your flashcards but you decided to see how much you could press his buttons. Especially after what happened at the door. Question after question you kept purposely getting them wrong and you could tell Armin was getting closer and closer to snapping by the second. Until finally, he did.

"Damn it Y/N if you keep getting these questions wrong you will regret it...", he raised his voice slightly. You were taken aback, not by the volume, but by the fire in his eyes. You raised an eyebrow at him before shooting back, "Mmmm, I don't think I will."

Armin huffed and threw the flashcards gently back onto the table before rummaging in his bag for something. You heard him let out a quiet sigh of content when he found what he was looking for: a book. He handed it to you as you recognized the title: Romeo and Juliet.

"Armin, I think I know Shakespeare very well... I don't need to reread this, "you argued until he shot you a dark glare which shut you down. You laughed to yourself as you gently opened the book and leafed through the pages, "Okay I'll read through it if you're so hellbent on me doing so."

But before you started reading, you heard Armin chime in, "Once you start reading, you have to read aloud. Don't stop. and Don't mumble", he said while he got up and walked to the window, his hands clasped behind his back, "start at Act 2 scene 3"

You simply raise your eyebrow at his passage choice, arguably the most notable passage of the play, before you start reading, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?....", You continue reading, allowing yourself to get lost in the manuscript, not noticing Armin leave from the window and out of sight until you feel his warm breath tickle your neck, "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel".

His breath and his words sent shivers down your back. Armin continues Romeo's monologue as you felt his warm breath along your neck and his hands along your waist. You were in shock, as Armin has never done anything so bold. But you couldn't help yourself as your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his hands trailing up and down your body. "Keep reading", he murmured against your skin as his lips connected with your neck, causing a slight moan to escape your lips. You tried to regain your composure by breathing and biting your lip as you read on.

"O Romeo, Romeo!", you started. Just as you were about to finish the line, you felt Armin and nibble and suck against the sweet spot on your neck as his hands found their way to the bottom of your skirt, "Wherefore art thou...", his hands started caressing your thighs while his lips never left that sensitive spot. You wiggled and squirmed and resisted every urge to guide his hands down to where you really wanted them to be.

"Finish, Y/N", you felt Armin speak against your skin. His words send waves of pleasure through your body. He had to know what he was doing. His words pushed and pulled you and distracted you from the text, that only when he pulled away you were able to stutter out, "Romeo."

"Now, Y/N, I hate it when you don't read loud and clear," Armin whispered in your ear, as he pulled your chair slightly away from the desk as he got on his knees. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped in shock. "If you mutter, I won't be able to hear very well, and we wouldn't want that, would we?". You could only shake your head no as you tried to regain any composure you had earlier.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name", you started out cautiously, shivering at Armin's touch as his hands danced up and down your thighs, occasionally brushing up against your underwear that was getting damper by the second. "Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love," you continued to read before gasping at the sudden sensation of Armin's hand on your clothed clit, "And I'll no longer be a Capulet", you finished quickly in one breath as Armin's touch didn't linger and he slowly started caressing the wet area.

"Armin what are you--", you started to ask before you felt his mouth begin to kiss up and down your thigh, causing your head to roll back in pleasure. You hardly noticed as Armin's hand slipped past the elastic and cotton covering your clit as he began to slowly guide his fingers up and down your opening, occasionally stopping at your clit.

"I love hearing you read, Y/N", he murmured against your thigh as his gaze met yours. His eyes were darkened with want and lust as he got closer and closer to your core, "Keep going."

As you kept reading, you felt Armin's hands gently slide your panties down your legs and discard them on top of your bag. As hard as you tried, your voice quivered and shook when you felt Armin's breath against you and his hands firmly gripping your thighs and hips in place.

"And for that name, which is no part of thee," you said through ragged breaths as Armin's kisses were placed strategically except for where you both knew you wanted. His warm lips left soft traces of his saliva and his hands were rubbing circles into your hips and thighs. "Take all myself", with the conclusion of the passage you gasped in shock as you finally felt Armin's mouth on your clit and his tongue was rubbing circles causing pulses of pleasure to move through your body. Your head rolled back and a shiver racked throughout you at the sensation and you took a second to catch your breath before continuing to read. Any time Armin would change any slight detail, speeding up, slowing down, or changing the pattern of his movements, it would almost derail you completely. You turned into putty in his hands. Any time you would try to roll your hips Armin would simply pin you in place, or heaven forbid he would stop until you behaved.

"Now, Y/N, if you don't behave I might have to stop," Armin chided as he pulled away and licked his lips. A slight whimper left your mouth as Armin only smirked and went back to his position between your legs. As you began to read again, you audibly gasped as you felt Armin insert two fingers.

"Now, now Y/N we are in a library, we have to be quiet," he whispered against your fold which caused you to arch your back in your seat trying to take as much of him in as you could. You felt Armin smirk as his tongue continued to draw lazy circles over your clit and a familiar tension began to build in your abdomen.

"Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest", you continued as you desperately wanted to climax. Armin's tongue was increasing speed and his fingers were curling around your G-spot quickly sending you to the edge while plunging every bit of your skin in ice, "Come to thy heart as that within my breast"

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?", Armin finished Romeo's dialogue just as he began to feel you clench against his fingers, "Will you leave me so unsatisfied, Y/N?"

Armin's words sent you on edge. With his tongue and his fingers filling your every need, it wasn't long until you could barely whisper, "Armin-- I'm going to cum." You wiggled and whined as Armin finally allowed your hips to roll. His other hand slowly moved under your shirt and began to caress your breast as you felt sparks all over your body. All at once, pleasure came crashing down and you felt euphoria surround you as you finally came. You felt Armin smirk against you as he moved his mouth lower to lick up and savor your taste. As he finally rose to meet your eyes, he simply licked his fingers while taking the book from your hands, "Good girl, I really enjoyed your interpretation of the character."

Armin stood up, allowing you to see the bulge that had been growing the whole time. Instinctually your eyes widened as you shakily got up from your chair and fell to your knees. Your hands trembled slightly, your orgasm still rocking your body as you undid his belt and slowly pulled down his tight khakis, your eyes never leaving his. He looked at you curiously before your eyes flicked to his underwear as you harshly yanked them down, your impatience getting the best of you.

You gulped as you took the length of him in his hands. It has been a while since you did, but you knew that you needed him, and he needed you. You slowly placed your mouth along the tip as your tongue swirled around. You felt his hand reach and grasp your hair, causing a moan to erupt from your mouth. You brought your lips down as far as they could go, coating his cock in saliva as your hands began to grip and move up and down. As you pulled away, you met his eyes. They were gentle and cautious, but that wasn't what you needed right now. You spit on his cock and used your hands to move the saliva down and Armin's head fell back in pleasure. You felt his hand tighten around your hair so you knew you were doing something right. You brought your lips back and you began to bob your head up and down, each time taking more and more into your mouth. You heard Armin's grunts and soft moans as he tried to keep his hips from bucking. With your spare hand, you reached down and began to massage his balls, which earned a gasp and an involuntary hip buck. You fought back a gag as he reached the back of your throat. By now Armin was beginning to pant and shiver. With each pass, you took more and more in until you were holding off your gag reflex, unsuccessfully, as he reached the back of your throat. With every gag and moan you voiced, Armin's head and eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he messaged your head with his hands and slightly pushed your head further. You quickened your pace, much to Armin's surprise. Your hands twisted up and down his length and your tongue paid special attention to the tip, drawing patterns that drove him wild. You knew he was getting close when he couldn't hold off his hip bucks and his moans grew more frequent. It was then when you moved away and swallowed any precum that was left along your left, using your thumb to brush up the excess. This drove him wild.

Armin gently guided you off your feet as both of your lips collided. The taste of each other still lingering in each other's mouths. Armin's hand found their way to your shirt and feverishly began to unbutton it. Once he was successful, you quickly unclasped your bra allowing for Armin's hands to caress your breasts. Your kiss was so passionate and fiery that Armin had backed you into a desk. As you sat down on top of it, your legs wrapped around his waist, feeling his erect cock graze against your thighs and your skirt. Armin removed his lips from yours briefly before latching onto your nipple and sucking harsher than you expected. All of this time apart was really showing itself. Your hands began to unbutton his shirt, leaving his toned chest exposed. You ran your hands up and down while Armin switched to the other.

"A--Armin...", you gasped, growing needier by the second. You needed him. It has been too long and you didn't know how much longer you could last. Armin, as if reading your mind, aligned himself with you and slowly pushed himself in. The both of you gasped at the sensation you haven't felt in a while. Armin began his pace slowly, giving you time to adjust to him. As soon as he heard moans of pleasure escape your lips, he began to quicken his pace. His warm hands wrapped around your back, pulling you in close. You whimpered every time he pistoned into you, his dick hitting the right spot every single time. One hand found its way to his hair as you gripped on tightly. Your other lefts scratch on his back. Armin groaned and grunted with each pulse, his darkened eyes never leaving yours. You were left gasping for air until you finally reconnected your lips. Not long after you began to trek down his neck until you hit his sweet spot along his collarbone. He clenched and did a double-take when you harshly sucked along the delicate skin, being sure to leave a hickey before he pulled you away.

Armin slowed his pace to a stop before gazing at you with his darkened, lustrous eyes, before growling, "You're going to regret that". Before you could offer a rebuttal, Armin already had you flipped on the table, your chest flat against the desk. Suddenly, without warning, you felt Armin begin to pound into you, earning a small shriek of surprise. With one hand on the small of your back, keeping you pinned against the table, the other was nowhere to be found. That was until you felt a sharp flash of pain against your ass.

"That was for your first wrong answer during your flashcard practice,", Armin leaned in and growled in your ear. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as the same hand that struck you was also massaging the pain away. Seconds later, Armin spanked your ass again, a groan and whine of pleasure and complaint filled the air. This was your punishment, but deep down you loved it. Armin continued to spank and kneed your ass for every wrong answer you told him earlier. Your mind was dizzy with all the pain and pleasure you were accumulating. You were starting to fill the familiar beginnings of your orgasm once more until Armin stopped abruptly. You looked back at him in shock as he was catching his breath. He still had a dark gleam in his eyes and you don't know what he had planned next. As he pulled out, he let out a soft groan before he went back to his discarded pants to retrieve something: a belt.

Your eyes widened as you stood up, your legs visibly shaking. His eyes met yours before he quickly glanced down at your wrists. You nodded as he made his way towards you.

"Turn around", he said firmly. You did as you were told, "Good girl, now put your hands up" he continued. You eagerly and willingly put your hands up, yearning for more of his praise. You felt the cool leather wrap around your wrists. He tightened them just until you winced slightly, knowing that you weren't going anywhere. With your hands restrained, Armin took this chance to guide his hands up and down your body, fully admiring your beautiful figure.

"When you walked into the library with this skirt I knew I couldn't keep my hands off you, did you?" he asked gently in your ear as his hands landed on your waist once more. With the skirt still on and acting as a barricade, you subtly grinded into his hips, his erect cock brushing against your clit as you did. Armin's jaw dropped as he let out a shaky gasp before reaching up and grabbing your bound wrists, "You've teased me enough, Y/N", he said while walking you towards the window.

He pressed your arms and chest against the window overlooking the common space. You gasped, not expecting Armin to be this bold. The commons weren't as crowded but you were able to spot some familiar faces in the crowd. Classmates. Friends. Eren and Mikasa were sitting along the steps, laughing at something together. Jean was walking with a friend, laughing at something on his phone. Everyone was oblivious to what was going on 8 stories above them.

You gasped as you felt Armin enter once more from behind. One hand firmly remained on your bound wrists while the other made home in your hair. Armin didn't resist pounding relentlessly into you. Each thrust caused you to whine and gasp as newfound pleasure filled your body. You could feel yourself edging toward another orgasm. Armin knew you too well and knew that you were getting close so his hand dropped from your wrists and went to your neck as his pace increased. The hand that was in your hair fell down to your clit as he pushed you even further into the window as he was fucking you. His fingers began to rub feverish circles sending you further along to your orgasm.

"See those people down there? Jean? Eren? They can't fuck you like I can", Armin's warm breath against your neck sent shivers down your spine, "You are mine, Y/N. Do you understand?", Armin asked as he continued to pound relentlessly into you while repeating the words "You're mine" as if they were a holy mantra. You could only nod as your head rolled back in pleasure at Armin's new dominance.

"A--Armin... please let me cum. Please fuck me so hard until I come", you begged out loud. Firmly being pressed against the window, Armin drove into you deeper and deeper, hitting the sensitive spot against your cervix. Each thrust sent you barreling closer to your orgasm. It was just you, Armin, and the world. That was all you needed. You felt Armin's dick twitch and your walls tighten. You threw your head back and moaned out Armin's name as if it were a prayer as you reached your peak and you felt pleasure and fire release all through your body. Stars floated across your vision as Armin continued to fuck you through your orgasm until he got close enough to his release. When he did, he quickly pulled out ready to finish.

Deciding to surprise him, you brought your bound hands down as you turned and fell to your knees in front of him. You took his cock in your mouth as your tongue swirled feverishly around his tip, desperate for his release. His hands found themselves in your hair and you didn't stop him as his hips bucked into your face, finally orgasming. His warm cum filled your throat as your head bobbed up and down, slowing down as you took the time to suck slightly and swallow. Once you did, you licked your lips and rose to your feet. Armin, the once confident and dominant man, was now red and sheepish once again as he undid the belt binding your hands.

The both of you were breathing heavily, trying to catch your breaths. Your head swam with a million different thoughts and emotions as you tried to process what happened. Armin was working on quickly buttoning up his shirt as he went to grab yours. As he handed you your shirt, you saw that his eyes were a little misty and he looked ashamed. You took your shirt and placed it over your shoulder and gently took Armin's face in your hand. You guided his gaze to meet yours, which took a second because he kept avoiding your gaze.

"Armin, are you okay?", you gently asked him. Your other hand fell to his wrist and you took his hand in yours. You intertwined your fingers and rubbed comforting circles on top of his hand, "That was intense, especially for you. Would you want to.... go back to my place and cuddle with a movie?"

Armin shifted his weight from foot to foot as he finally looked at you. His blue eyes were slightly reddened and he looked so worried, "Y/N I didn't hurt you, did I?", he asked quietly. What had just happened was very uncharacteristic of Armin but you could tell it had been developing for a while. You shook your head and laughed, as you brought him in close for a hug. Your hands slipped around his waist and your face nuzzled into his warm chest. After a few seconds of hesitation, you finally felt Armin's arms wrap around you and his head rest on top of yours. The both of you stood there, swaying slightly in silence, taking pleasure in each other's company, before a sudden knock snapped the both of you out of your thoughts. Your head whipped to the clock on the wall as Armin check his watch. Your study lounge reservation was ending. The both of you quickly scrambled to put on your clothes and to look presentable and not as if you had fucked each other.

As you finished putting on your shoes and buttoning your shirt, you laughed as you saw Armin frantically trying to fix the hair you ruined. You laughed quietly to yourself as you walked over to him and hugged him from behind. You could feel his tension melt away under your touch.

"I love your hair, who styled it for you?", you smirked and mumbled against his back. Armin sighed and tried to shake you off, still flustered and shaken from before. His face was red and his eyes flickered to and fro making sure everything in the lounge looked normal. Your eyes fell as you really realized how much this was upsetting Armin. Just as he was about to pick up his bag, you stopped him with a gentle hand against his. His eyes widened as he looked at you with soft surprise. You took his hand and placed a soft kiss on top of his knuckles before holding it against your chest. You smiled softly at him, placing one more soft kiss on his hand, before going to grab your bag.

When Armin saw that you were ready to go, he made his way to the door. His face was still red but it looked like he was just blushing softly as he stepped out into the hall. You followed shortly after, nodding at the next people to take over the room. You walked over to where Armin stood, "You ready to go? Or do you need a minute?" You analyzed Armin's body language as he softly smiled and nodded, indicating that he was all good. As the both of you started walking, you took his hand in yours once more and laced your fingers through his. The both of you walked hand in hand to the elevator, a smile on your face and a slight look of surprise on his.

The both of you walked through campus, the sun setting through the trees casting a golden glow onto the both of you. The slight breeze ruffled Armin's hair and his jacket flapped in the wind. The glow from the sun made him look ethereal. You couldn't tear your gaze away as you smiled when he caught you staring, nudging you in slight embarrassment. The both of you walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand, until you made it to your car. You finally let go of Armin as you rummaged through your bag to find your keys. When you did, you unlocked your car and motioned for Armin to get into the passenger seat. He raised his eyebrows and tried to object but you quickly gave him a stern look which shut him up as he raised his hands in defeat and opened the passenger side door.

You and Armin don't live together, but you both had your own apartments not too far from campus. Normally you and Armin walk to class but you drove today since you had a later start. The both of you live in neighboring apartment complexes but it was still a little too far for the both of you to constantly be over at each other's place. As you finally got to your apartment, you threw your backpack on the ground near the couch and went to go grab glasses of water for you and Armin.

You came back and saw that he was sitting on the couch, his head resting in his hands. You gently set the cup down in front of him, not wanting to scare him out of any trance he was in. "Armin--", you began gently as you sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry", he blurted out quickly before you could finish your sentence. He still wasn't looking at you. You shook your head and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Armin, you don't have to apologize. Really. I had a lot of fun today, you could even say that you helped release a lot of stress", you said while squeezing his leg slightly. With your other hand, you guiding his face you look at yours, your eyes searching his, "If I didn't want to I would've stopped."

You could tell your words were beginning to calm him down as you softly smiled. You leaned in for a hug, snuggling your chest against his. You felt him lie down on the couch as he still held you in his arms. He began to rub comforting circles into your arm, "Y/N, I don't know what came over me..."

You felt his voice reverberate in his chest and you hugged him tighter, trying to comfort him as much as you could, "Armin, we've both been super stressed lately. We also haven't really seen each other in months. It makes sense that the dynamic isn't exactly our usual, you know? But that doesn't mean I love you any less." You felt Armin stop and tense up for a second. Although you guys have been dating for a while, you haven't even bridged the topic of the l-word. You moved your head to look up at Armin, to find that he was looking down at you in awe. "I'm not going anywhere, Armin Arlet. You're stuck with me", you said as you playfully poked his stomach, earning an earnest chuckle, "I am all yours, I love you Armin", you finished quietly.

You felt Armin's hand gently tilt your chin up to look at him. He was tearing up slightly but he was smiling and you could tell how relieved he was. "Y/N, I had this weird feeling ever since that first day in research basics when you confidently shouted out the wrong answer to a simple question that we would be great friends", he recounted with a soft smile and a warm gleam in his eyes, "and only time would reveal that not only are we best friends, but you are my person. For some reason, you always listen to my ramblings about the world and you never looked bored. Not even for a second. Through all of our study dates you managed to keep me awake with your lame corny jokes", he continued while earning a playful bite on the arm from you, "and I wouldn't change a single thing. Not now, not ever. I love you, Y/N".

Armin brought his head down for a soft kiss. You smiled against his lips as you poked him in the stomach again, "Has going to the gym and earning these new bad boys made you less ticklish, Armin?", you said while playfully trying to tickle him along his new toned abdomen. Armin laughed and swatted your hands away, knowing that he was definitely still ticklish and you would stop at nothing until you got your answer.

"No-- Y/N-- stop that", he said fighting off your tickling fingers with one hand and reaching for the TV remote with the other, "Look, a distraction! Your favorite show", and almost as if by magic you stopped trying to attack Armin as your head flickered over to the TV. The beginning of your favorite show began to play as you shot Armin a playful glare, "You're safe now, Arlet. You're lucky you're cute."

The both of you settled back into your comfortable cuddling position. Your head resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every steady breath he took. Armin's arm fell around your waist, his hand dangling down by your stomach. You took hold of his hand and held it there, content with his touch. You continued to watch the show until the both of you passed out together, exhausted from the day and the week behind you. The both of you were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, dreaming about what the future holds and knowing that whatever it was, the two of you would face it together.


End file.
